


Sokeefe one shots in which Fitz is hated on by everyone.

by DatShippingGirl



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Plz be nice for first post, Sokeefe - Freeform, Team Foster Keefe for the win, die Fitz die, i am bad at tagging, if Sophie and Keefe were childhood friends, mostly just fluff tho, team foster keefe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatShippingGirl/pseuds/DatShippingGirl
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Childhood besties (just cuteness of sokeefe as kids)

Past

Five year old Sophie stares out of her window at the hospital. Her clenched hands trembled violently in her lap, dried tears glistening on her small, pale face. She can still hear the voices, the mindless chatter surrounding her that won't go away. 

After waking up in the hospital, it was overwhelming. The voices caused her to scream out, with harsh, guttural cries. Her parents and doctors rushed over, asking her what was wrong, and how could they make it better?

And yet, when she had tried to explain to them about the voices, while thick tears gushed down her face, they didn't understand. No one did. None of the doctors, nurses, specialists, and definitely not her parents. 

Sophie rubbed her eyes with shaking hands, numbly taking in that the glaring pain has softened into distracting background noise. While this is relatively good news, it doesn't change the fact that she is all alone in facing her new problem.

"Hey Foster, come on!" A voice groaned from behind her. "Don't be all sad when I'm visiting, or I might start to think I'm not your favourite person."

Sophie spins around, grinning widely. "Keefe! You came!"

"Of course I did. Six year old Keefe says smirking, "what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Not one." Sophie jokes as Keefe pulls her into a hug. For a moment, Sophie revolves in it, the comforting smell of her best friend, smoke mixed in with the distinct tang of fairy floss. But then the voices come blaring back, and Sophie stumbles away.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't die on me now Foster." Only Sophie would have been able to detect the slight element of panic in his otherwise joking tone, and she loves him in that second for pretending everything is okay.

"You don't have to pretend." Sophie says softly, sitting down on the hard hospital bed. "I know you know I'm hearing voices." Too afraid to see her friend's reaction, she keeps her gaze firmly on the tiled floor.

The bed screams as Keefe launches his body onto it. Grabbing Sophie's chin, he tilts it up until she is staring at his ice blue eyes. They are filled the determination and clarity that only appear when he is dead serious.

"Foster.." he begins, and Sophie braces for the worst: "I don't care." Sophie gapes in shock, and Keefe smiles slightly at her reaction. "Just promise me one thing, okay?" He waits until Sophie nods. "Don't let the voices ruin your life. The voices are in your head, so you should be the one in control." Keefe grabs Sophie's hand and squeezes it. "We good?"

Sophie nods, her eyes brimming with tears. "We good." She chokes out. 

"C'mon!" Keefe groans. "Don't get all sappy on me!"

Present

Sophie gasps, and tears her hands off Keefe's temple. Stumbling back, she trips, and falls unto the cushioned ground. 

Keefe and Sophie stare at each other with widened eyes, a tense silence brimming through the air. 

"Foster?" Keefe says distractedly, running a hand through his tousled hair, "did you see what I just saw?"

Sophie nods. Keefe nods back. He clears his throat.

"Soooo...." He glances down at Sophie, up at the ceiling, and then back down. "Were we childhood besties?"


	2. Au in which Keefe is a vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm. So yeah. This chapter is kind of weird, so feel free to just not read.

She didn't want to leave the bed. The warmth, the security of the hug that enveloped her. And yet, she knew she had to. Inhaling his familiar smell for the last time, Sophie wrenched herself away from the comforting arms, and began to gather up her things.

"Sophie?" Fitz's mumbled sleepily. "Don't leave snuggle time." Sophie sighed and shook her head, tears piercing her eyes. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to be discarded to the side like a child's old toy. And yet, glancing out at the darkened sky, Sophie could see the blood moon staring back at her. Taunting her.

"Sorry Fitz." She whispered, voice cracking. "I have to go." 

"But, it's the middle of the night? Where could you possibly be needed so desperately?" Fitz said, laughing. When Sophie failed to laugh with him, and instead continued to collect her stuff, Fitz sat up in bed. Sophie could feel his gaze on her. Watchful. Silent.

It was only when she was reaching for the door handle that Fitz made his move. His hand shot out, its warmth enveloping her own. "Where are you going, Sophie." Fitz said softly, more of a statement than a question. Attempting to wrench her hand away, panic rose within Sophie when Fitz tightened his grip, failing to let her go.

It'll be okay. Sophie thought to herself. It's just Fitz, he won't hurt me. This was rational thinking, unless Fitz had figured out who she was running to...

"Y'know." Fitz said musingly, snapping Sophie out of her thoughts, "I'm not blind. I can see the blood moon hanging over us." Fitz laughed dryly as Sophie froze. "I figured you react that way."

He squeezed Sophie's hand tighter, causing her to cry out in pain. "So, I'll ask again Sophie. Where are you going?" 

A loud yawn broke the tense silence. "C'mon, Fitzy, there was no need for that dramatic speech. A voice called for the shadows. "After all, we all know where Foster's running off too!" Keefe smirked as he strolled out of the shadows. "To her happily ever after. Me." 

Fitz trembled with barely contained anger. "Get out of my house." he growled. Keefe rolled his blue eyes. "Calm down, we'll be leaving soon. Got all your possessions Foster? Sophie nodded, and tried to escape Fitz's tight hold, but instead got pulled into a bone crushing one. And, it hurt. Keefe sharp ears didn't miss her muffled yelp.

"Let her go Vacker." Keefe snarled. "It's time to say goodbye."

Fitz's grip tightened. 

"Let. Her. Go." Keefe said again, only this time, his fangs were bared, challenging Fitz to ignore his words again. Sophie counted two minutes of silence in her head. Three. Four. Five. Fitz's hold slackened, sending Sophie tumbling into the capable arms of Keefe.

She revelled in the feel of his strong arms, relishing the feeling of coming home. Keefe rested his head on hers, and breathed in deeply. Then, he picked her up. Sophie wrapped her legs around his waist, and, straddling him, kissed him deeply. One minute passed. Two. Keefe broke the kiss, panting. "Let's go home Sophie." He said breathlessly. Sophie nodded, and together, they jumped out the open window and down into the dark unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this..."clears throat" Congrats! You made it to the end of another cringeworthy chapter!


	3. In which Keefe becomes Thanos (srlsy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Angst ahead

(Done in Keefe's POV)

"Mummy?" A voice whispers softly, from within the darkness that envelopes everything that surrounds me. It sounds frightened, scared, familiar. "Did you leave again?" Turning towards the quavering voice, I walk towards the high voice, which could only belong to a child. Reaching into a seemingly endless corner in the cave, my hands grope a candle and matches. With a practised ease, I light the candle in the dark. 

As light spreads across the cave, I catch sight of my reflection in a pool of dirty water. Shock fills me. I am not me...I am...Mum? I turn away from the water, and begin to stride towards the blurry figure of a slumped child. I squint my eyes, trying to see clearer. Is the child being held up by...chains?

As I begin to come nearer to the child, it becomes clear that they are shackled to the rock wall, and lying in disturbed black dust. Covering my nose with my embroidered sleeve, I step cautiously into the swirling black fragments. "Mummy?" The child murmurs, struggling to lift their head.

I tilt mine back. "Hello, Keefe." I reply in a cold, high voice. "Would you like to go home now?" The child, no, younger me, nods eagerly. Tilting towards him, I grasp his chin gently, forcing younger me to look into my eyes. His ice blue eyes are filled with shimmering tears, and, I realise with shock, pure fear. I study his face in silence for a few moments. One, two, three. I draw my hand back, and slap him hard, my long nails leaving deep gorges in his face.

Younger me collapses on the ground again, whimpering. "If you want to leave, why haven't you learnt to control this." I hiss, gesturing towards the black dust, which, during our conversation, has begun to whirl more frantically around the two of us. Younger me mumbles something into the floor.

"What did you say?" I whisper sweetly, and stomp down on his leg. Hard. He yelps, tears streaming down his face. "I'm trying!" He whimpers, "but it's...it's..." At this he turns his head towards me, and the nothingness inside them makes me want to cry. "Every time I try to stop it harming something, or someone, it gets harder to control. More powerful. More potent. More...tempting. His pained expression changes into one of fascination and hunger, causing me to take a cautious step back.

Younger me latches on this movement, and his eyes narrow. Then, in one smooth movement, his hand latches out, and grabs my slender ankle. I choke back a cry of horror as the skin touching his clammy hand turns a shadowy black, and begins to break off in small chunks. Slow at first. Then faster.

I yank my ankle away from him, struggling to keep my composure. The place he touched on my ankle is now a gaping hole in my leg, leading to bone. I suck in a deep breath. What would have happened if I hadn't forced him to let go? Anger rushes in, leaving no room for the terror.

I crouch down beside younger me, and grab his cheek. And slowly, ever so slowly, dig my nails into his face, and drag off a chunk of his youthful skin. Leaving him, once again, crying in pain, I walk away from younger me. "Learn to control your legacy Keefe." I drawl without turning around. "Or you and I are going to have a lot more problems in the future."

As I walk away into the darkness, leaving the sound of desperate wailing behind, I find I can no longer walk. Instead I am falling, falling through the darkness and towards a bright light...

I wake up with a gasp, and throw off my sweat drenched bedsheets. That dream was...very bad. I know that. And yet, frustratingly, actual details about it remain out of reach...oh well. 

As I get out of bed, I absentmindedly wipe some black dust off my mattress. How did it get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no Sokeefe, but I hAd tO. (For reasons unknown by everyone, including me) And, people are actually reading this cringefest? Thank you (:


End file.
